


Keeping Watch

by OreoLuvr13



Series: Sibling Love [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Sensory Overload, Sibling Love, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreoLuvr13/pseuds/OreoLuvr13
Summary: Tony is in his lab. Pepper is on a business call. Peter is attempting to sleep  off a sensory overload. But the question is, where is Morgan?





	Keeping Watch

**Author's Note:**

> So I just couldn’t help myself. I need some Peter and Morgan sibling fic and I think they would be too cute together. Let’s face it, we all could use a little fluff after Endgame. This is post-Endgame but non-canon since Tony is alive and slowly recovering after the battle.

_No stop signs, speed limit_

_Nobody’s gonna slow me down_

Tony taps his foot as the sounds of AC/DC’s Highway to Hell blasts through the lab’s speakers. His gaze is intent as he carefully repairs the frayed wires in the kid’s suit. So engrossed at the task at hand that he doesn’t notice his wife entering the lab.

“Tony…Tony?”

_Like a wheel, gonna spin it_

_Nobody’s gonna mess me around_

Tony curses when he finds another damaged wire. Jesus. What the hell did the kid do to his biometrics circuit? If he didn’t know any better (or had Karen wired to let him know if the suit’s systems were damaged), he would have thought the kid got tangled up in some electrical wires.

“Tony! Tony!”

_Hey Satan, paid my du---_

Suddenly, the music stops. What the hell?

“Uh hem.” Tony looks up when he hears the all too familiar sound of his wife clearing her throat. Shit. How long has she been standing there?

“Hey, Pep. Whatcha doing here?”

The crooked smile tells him she’s obviously been trying to get his attention for awhile now.

“I could ask you the same thing. You know you’re supposed to be taking it easy.”

Tony puts down the mini soldering iron. “It’s been three months.”

Pepper steps closer to him. “Exactly, Tony. It’s only been three months. You need to take it easy.”

“I am,” Tony defends himself. “I’m just tinkering.

”She quirks her eyebrow. “Tinkering?” Pepper looks around Tony and sees an array of tools as well as Peter’s Spiderman suit on the workbench. “From the looks of it, it looks like you’re working on Peter’s suit.”

“It needs to be fixed, Pepper. The biometrics are trashed. The GPS needs to be updated. I can’t…” Tony stops for a second as he runs a hand over his chin. “I can’t let him go out in that. In a suit where he can get hurt. Not when I just got him back.”

Pepper pulls Tony closer to her so they’re just inches apart. “I know that, Tony. But what good would you be to Peter and Morgan for that matter if you run yourself into the ground while you’re still recovering.”

“Using the kid against the kid me. You’re pulling out the big guns.”

She gives him a smile. “I do what I have to do. Now come upstairs with me. Let’s grab some lunch. Watch a movie. Maybe Morgan will even let you pick.”

Tony rolls his eyes. “Yeah, right. I have a better chance of getting May to let me pay for Peter’s tuition at MIT.”

“Maybe. It’ll be a close call.” Pepper says, smirking.

“Why are all the women in my life so stubborn?”

“You love it,” Pepper says as she kisses him on the cheek. “I’ll go make lunch before Morgan starts asking what we’re having. You get Morgan.”

Tony looks at her confused. “Get Morgen? I thought she was with you?”

“No, I was on the phone with Tokyo for the last hour.”

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.?” Tony calls out to the AI.

“Yes, boss?” “Is Morgan in the living room?”

“No, boss. Morgan is not in the living room.”

“Is she in her room?” Pepper asks.

“No, Morgan is not in her bedroom.”

“Tony…” Pepper says.

“It’s fine,” Tony reassures. “I didn’t get any alerts about any security breaches.”

Because yes that’s where his mind goes to now. The worst case scenario. He can’t help it. Not after Peter died in his arms. Not when he came so close to never seeing his family again.

Pepper slaps him on the arm. “I wasn’t thinking of security breaches, Tony. Not until now at least. Thank you, very much. I was thinking about the last time she got into the kitchen when we left her on her own for two minutes. Remember the butter mess?

“Christ. How can I forget that?” Tony grimaces at the thought of the memory. Butter and three year olds are not a good mix.

“Where is she FRI?”

“Morgan is in Peter’s room,” the AI replies.

“You couldn’t just say that?” Pepper states, clearly annoyed and relieved.

“Wait, did you say that she’s in Peter’s room?” Tony asks.

“Yes she is.”

“What’s the big deal?” Pepper asks when she sees the concerned look on Tony’s face. “She goes into his room all the time.”

“Yeah, she does. But not when the kid is having one helluva sensory overload.”

“So that’s why he hasn’t left his room yet today? I just thought that he was being a typical teenager and staying in bed to noon,” Pepper says.

“I wish, “Tony says. “Woke up a couple of hours ago with his senses dialed up to eleven.”

Pepper frowns. “That bad? Poor kid.”

“Oh yeah. Come on, let’s go the kid from Underoos’ room.”

**XXXXX**

With the littlest noise as humanly possible, Tony cracks open the door to Peter’s room. With the blackout protocol in place, the only light in the darken room is coming off the screen of Morgan’s Starkpad. It takes the parents’ eyes a few seconds to adjust to the scene in the room.

“Awwww,” Pepper coos. “Look at them.”

Peter’s back is facing them. The lump in the bed is curled up in the fetal position under the covers. All you can make out is the small portion of his head that is poking out of the covers, allowing the sound cancelling headphones to be visible. And sitting on top of the covers and just a few feet away from Peter is Morgan, headphones in place and clearly oblivious to the audience at the doorway. Far enough away to not disturb Peter, but close enough for him to know she’s there.

“Come on, let’s grab her before she wakes him up.” Tony whispers.

Pepper frowns. “I’ll hate to ruin it. They look so cute.”

“I don’t want to ruin the Hallmark moment either, but that’s exactly what’s going to happen if she wakes him up. The kid was seconds away from losing last night’s lasagna when he first woke up this morning.’

Pepper swallows quickly at the mental image Tony just created for her. “Fair enough. Let’s grab her,” Pepper says following Tony into the teenager’s room.

Morgan is so engrossed in whatever she’s watching (probably one of those strange YouTube videos that Peter showed her) that she doesn’t see her parents’ motioning her to go with them.

“Morgan, come on baby.” Pepper whispers as she pulls off one of Morgan’s headphones to finally get her attention. “Come with me.”

Morgan shakes her head and goes to put her headphone back on.

Pepper pulls it off again. “Come on, Morgan. Let’s go make some lunch. You can pick.”

“No, I want to stay with Peter,” Morgan says in only what a four year old would consider a whisper. Pepper looks to Tony for help.

“I know you do, squirt.” Tony tries. “But he’s not feeling too good right now.”

“M’str S’rk,” a sleepy voice calls out from the bundle of covers.

Shit. So much for not waking the kid up. Tony moves to the other side of the bed to get a better view of the kid. At least his eyes are opened now, well to half slits, still better than him squeezing them shut just hours before. His coloring is still awful though. Way too pale.

“Hey kid,” Tony greets with a small smile. “How you feeling?”

The lack of flinching tells him that the sensory overload is at least better than it was.

‘’kay,” Peter croaks out as he licks his dry lips. “’ired. You doing ‘ere?”

The fractured speech tells Tony that although the kid may be doing better than he was when Tony was first alerted to the sensory overload almost three hours ago, he’s still feeling its’ effects.

“I came to check on you,” Tony whispers as he sits down carefully on the edge of the bed. He makes sure not to touch the kid just in case he’s still oversensitive to touch.

“And to get me to leave,” Morgan huffs out in a barely there whisper.

Peter turns to look over his shoulder at Morgan. “’organ what you doin’ here?”

“To look after you,” Morgan said without missing a beat.

Damn his daughter, She always keeps him guessing. He just assumed the reason why Morgan is in Peter’s room is because she went looking for her brother. Her favorite playmate and partner in crime. And that when she saw that he was still sleeping, she decided to just wait until he woke up.

“You came to look after Peter?” Pepper asks as she runs her hand through her daughter’s hair.

Morgan nods her head. “Yeah, I asked F.R.I.D.A.Y. where Petey was because I wanted him to play lava monster with me and he said that Peter wasn’t feeling good. I came to see if he wanted a popsicle because they always make me feel better when I don’t feel good, but he was sleeping.”

“Why didn’t you just leave when you saw he was asleep?” Tony asks.

“Because Peter told me that you sit next to someone when they’re sick or hurt, That’s why Mommy, Rhodey and Petey sat next to you Daddy when you were hurt.” Morgan explains matter-of-factly. “I couldn’t in the beginning but I did later.”

Tony looks over to Pepper just as she wipes something from her eye. Damn these kids.

It takes Pepper a few moments to collect herself, but she soon does. “Come on, Morgan. Now that you see Peter is okay let’s let him rest. Maybe we can make him some mac and cheese. You’ll like that right, Peter?”

Peter nods his head, his eyes already closing again.

“No! I want to stay with Petey!” Morgan cries.

“Shhh, Morgan.” Pepper tries. “Peter’s ears.”

“Morgan,” Tony starts. “Let’s g—"

“She can stay,” Peter cuts in. He says tiredly, lifting the blankets up for the girl to climb in. “She has the touch. I’m already feelin’ better.”

“See!” Morgan says. “Told you so.”

Pepper motions with her hands for her daughter to lower her volume.

“Fine, as long as Peter says it’s okay.” Tony says. “But you have to be quiet. Let Peter rest.”

“Okay,” Morgan says in a lower volume. She goes to snuggle into the boy’s side. Tony can’t help but grimace at the sight. Peter nearly jumped out of his skin earlier this morning when Tony went to rub the nape of his neck as he tried to give the kid some comfort. “Is this okay, Petey?”

“’s fine,” Peter says as his breaths begin to slow, his body relaxing as he begins to fade into sleep once again.

Tony leans over and kisses him on the cheek before he kisses his daughter’s. “You watch over your brother, Squirt.”

“Always, Daddy.” Morgan says with a smile before she puts her headphones on again and snuggles even more into Peter’s thin frame.

Tony feels his heart flutter. He knows it could be because of the three cups of coffee he had so far today, but he’s pretty sure it has to do with what his daughter just said. He could stay there forever and watch Peter and Morgan…just be. He knows from first hand experience how quick things can literally just disappear.

But, all too soon he gets up and joins Pepper in the hallway room. He wraps his arms around her as they walk down the hallway.

“They’re so cute together,” Pepper says.

“We are so screwed,” Tony says. “The two of them are going to have us wrapped around their fingers.”

Pepper laughs. “Going to?”

“Yeah,” Tony says as he looks back to Peter’s room. “We’re already there.”

And that's just fine with him.

 


End file.
